Several websites solicit user reviews. Reviews may include recommendations and ratings. Websites such as amazon.com and netfilx.com are domain specific, targeting consumer goods and movies respectively. Other websites such as yelp.com and local.yahoo.com are geared toward user reviews for services such as mechanics, doctors, restaurants etc. Most of these websites allow the user to post their reviews either anonymously or with a user-id. However, none of the existing websites integrate social network information with the reviews. It is true that the service Yahoo!® 360 allows users to integrate their reviews on different Yahoo!® properties such as tech.yahoo.com, local.yahoo.com etc. into their 360 home-pages. Unfortunately, such a service does not provide a functionality to search the reviews using information from a social network.